My FNAF Story
by The FNAF Guy
Summary: This is my custom made FNAF story and my first so I hope you like it! Shout out to CupcakeFan-1, for inspiring me to try to write this story. Check "her" out too! (Also, just to let you know, I changed Bonnie's gender to an Girl in this story.) Also check out my website s 8 5 7 7 3 1 0 7 . w i x s i t e . c o m / w e b s t a r.
1. The Beginning

My F.N.A.F. Story

 **Ok, this is my first story. I'm going try my best, tell me if like the 1st** **script of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any F.N.A.F based characters; just Kobe (Me), Rose, Noah, and Luis.**

 **P.S. Thanks to CupcakeFan-1 for** **believing in me!**

* * *

 _Kobe and rose are walking into the diner_

Rose: Come on daddy, let's go!

Kobe: Ok, ok!

 _On the stage are Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Foxy is at Pirate Cove. Kobe goes sits by an near by table and rose goes into the crowd near the stage._

Chica: Hi little girl, is it your birthday today?

Rose: YES!

 _Chica and rose walk off together and the rest of crew follows (besides Foxy)._

Chica: Hey Freddy, can you make sure the kids are ok while me and Bonnie take this sweet girl to her Dad?

Freddy: Ok Chica!

 _Bonnie and Chica walk to the table where Kobe is._

* * *

 **So how was it? Left a** **Review if you like it! Also tell me what I can work on so I can make it better. THX! = )**


	2. Conversations

**Hi, I"m back and ready to write** **another chapter of my story.**

 **Thanks to one of my trusted friends (CupcakeFan-1) for some awesome advice, I'm going to keep going with my story!**

 **Also, before i forget, this an love story. Just to let you know guys (and Gals).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any FNAF related characters, just the ones i mentioned earlier.**

* * *

 _Chica, Rose, and Bonnie are at the table that Kobe was sitting._

Rose: Hi daddy!

Kobe: Hi sweetheart.

Chica: Bonnie?

Bonnie: Yes?

Chica: It looks like Freddy needs some help.

 _Freddy was losing_ _control over the crowd of kids around him._

Chica: Do you mind staying here with this little girl and her dad?

 _Bonnie sightly blushes_

Bonnie: Sure!

 _Chica leaves, Foxy looks out. Then goes back in._

Bonnie: So, sir. How has your day been?

Kobe: Good, yours?

Bonnie: Fine, mind if i sat with you, sir?

Kobe: Not at all.

 _So for awhile, Kobe and Bonnie sat there talking. Rose, feeling little bored, goes to Foxy._

Rose: Hello? Foxy? You there Foxy?

 _Rose knocking gently, Foxy peeks his head out._

Foxy: Rrr... What do yo-u want.

Rose: I was little bored, so i wanted to keep you company!

 _Foxy smiles, then nods._

* * *

 **So how was it, better an the last one? If you like it, leave an** **comment! THX!**


	3. Opening

**Hey, Thanks for the reviews, so i think I'm going to stop being lazy and write another chapter!**

 **Also PLZ don't forget to check out my website, it's my own personal** **collection of F.N.A.F. World characters.**

 _ **Striker2015 : **_**Thank you, reading your review is just the push i needed!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any FNAF related characters, just the ones i mentioned earlier.**

* * *

Foxy: Hm, y-your one of the first mate-ss that actually WANT to-o talk with me.

Rose: Yep! you seen like an nice guy, um bot.

Foxy: Animatronic, dear.

 _Foxy and Rose_ _share an laugh._

 _Back at table, where Kobe and Bonnie is._

Bonnie: So, does she have siblings?

Kobe: No, sadly that's not all.

Bonnie: Hm?

Kobe: Her mother...

Bonnie: Oh! Sorry for asking!

Kobe: No, her mother left her when she only an baby.

 _If Bonnie could cry, she would be right now._

Bonnie: ...

Kobe: ...

 _Breaking the_ _silence, the speakers turn on._

Announcer: Hello, sorry Fazbear fans the restaurant will be closing in five minutes.

Kobe: (sigh)

Bonnie: What's wrong, Sir?

Kobe: Were getting kicked out of our apartment in an week or so. So i guess i better getting going...

Bonnie: Hmm... I got an idea!

Kobe: um?

 _Back at Pirate's Cove._

Foxy: Ah, Las?

Rose: Hm?

Foxy: I think it's time you be-tter get going.

Rose: Oh, really?

 _Rose starts to whine._

Foxy: Trust me Las, you don't want to b-e here after dark...

 _Foxy goes back into his_ _curtain. Disappointed, Rose goes back with Kobe and Bonnie._

Rose: Daddy! Is it really time to go?

Kobe: Well...

 _Bonnie Grins._

Rose: Hm?

* * *

 **Well, that felt good. Hope you like this Chapter!**

 **Don't forget to leave an Review and visit my website! THX! (: D**


	4. Night Guard

**Hi, I'm back! And ready to write** **another chapter of my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any FNAF related characters, just mine's.**

* * *

 _Back at Kobe's_ _apartment._

Kobe: Be sure to grab your favorite toys, ok Rose?

Rose: Ok, Daddy!

 _After packing all their stuff in Kobe's car, Kobe starts driving._

Kobe: Hey sweetie, are you ok back there?

Rose: I'm ok daddy, just little hungry though.

Kobe: Oh don't worry, where we are going you'll definitely be able to eat.

 _After an hour or two, they_ _arrived._

Kobe: We are here!

Rose: Wait, were staying here, daddy!?

Kobe: Yep, it was Bonnie's idea.

Rose: YAY!

 _They were staying at..._

Kobe: Freddy Fazbear Diner.

Rose: But how?

Kobe: Well I got the job as Night Guard.

 _Rose is confused._

Rose: What is that?

Kobe: I'll tell you once we get inside, it's cold out here.

 _Kobe and Rose go inside though the back door._

Kobe: Well, here's the office.

 _Metal pounding._

Rose: Hm? Daddy, what was that?

 _Rose grabs Kobe's shirt._

Kobe: It's probably just one of the animatronics.

 _The metal pounding_ _keeps getting louder until..._

Bonnie: Kobe!

 _Bonnie runs up and gives Kobe an strong hug._

Kobe: Ah!

Rose: (Giggles)

 _Bonnie lets go._

Bonnie: Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you!

Kobe: Really?

 _Kobe blushes little._

Bonnie: Yeah, sometimes I bored and lonely here. But now, your here, my new Best Friend!

Kobe: (Smiles)

 _Blushes, again._

Rose: Hey, dad?

Kobe: Yes?

Rose: What can i do?

 _Bonnie buts in._

Bonnie: She can come with me to explore!

Rose: Oh, Yeah! Please daddy, can I?

 _Kobe thinks about it, and nods._

Kobe: I guess. Just keep her safe, ok Bonnie?

Bonnie: Ok! Anything for you.

 _Bonnie and Rose leave the office._

Kobe: Now, time to start my first night.

* * *

 **So... How was it? Like always, PLZ leave an comment and visit my website. THX!**


	5. Tour

**HI, It's me, and I'm back to write another chapter to my story.**

 **I hope ya'll have been enjoying my story so far, it would be very appreciated if you left an comment.**

 **The more positive Feedback I have, the more chapters I'll write.**

 **So anyway, here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any FNAF related characters.**

* * *

 _Bonnie and Rose enter the Party Room._

Rose: (shivers) Hey, Bonnie?

Bonnie: Hm, What is it sweetie?

Rose: Um, it's just that... um... Foxy told me that I wouldn't like here after dark.

 _Bonnie smiles_

Bonnie: Don't worry, I'm here.

 _Rose grabs Bonnie's hand_

Bonnie: Come on, I'll show you backstage.

 _Meanwhile..._

Kobe: Ok, all I got to do is make it to 6am?

Phone Guy: Yep, I'll see you then. Bye.

Kobe: Hm, that was blunt. Anyway, let's check on Freddy.

 _Kobe puts_ _monitor up._

Freddy: BOO!

Kobe: Whoa!

 _Kobe backs up._

Kobe: That was surprising.

 _Metal pounding_

Kobe: Oh, right! Foxy coming!

 _Quickly closes right door._

Kobe: This is going be an long night.

 _Meanwhile..._

Bonnie: So, how was the tour?

Rose: (Yawn) It was good, I'm just tired.

Bonnie: Oh, let's go back with your daddy.

 _Rose nods._

 _Bonnie and Rose start walking back to the office_

Kobe: Uhh, at least it's 4am. Only 2 more hours.

 _Bonnie and Rose walk in._

Bonnie: HHHIII!

Kobe: AH!

 _Bonnie laughs, Rose yawns._

Kobe: Oh, just you two.

Bonnie: Missed us?!

Kobe: I'm just glad to see some friendly faces.

 _Rose Yawns again._

Kobe: Mmm... Rose, are you sleeply?

 _Rose nods._

Kobe: Come here, we'll take an nap together.

 _Rose sits on Kobe's lab._

Kobe: Hey Bonnie, mind keeping watch while we take an nap?

Bonnie: Sure, anything for you.

Kobe: (Yawns) Ok...

 _Kobe and Rose drift off to sleep._

* * *

 **That's done, PLZ leave an comment and I'll ya'll later!**


	6. Sleeping

**Hello, and I'm back!** **To start, sorry for taking so long and thank you all for the support.**

 **So let's see what's in the Reviews...**

 ** _Camamalopesorandomz:_ Thank you for the the advice, I'll try it in this chapter.**

 _ **Vg2009:**_ **I was going to add them soon so don't worry. About anyone dying, well not yet of course.**

 **Also as update, I'm thinking of** **animating this story on Scratch.**

 **If anyone wants to help, PLZ sent me an message and I'll try to respawn as soon as possible.**

 **Now to the story...**

* * *

 _Bonnie talks to herself._

Bonnie: "Now, what to do?"

 _Bonnie thinks._

 _Freddy pops in._

Freddy: "Hi Bonnie, what are you up to?"

Bonnie: "Oh, hi Freddy. Just keeping an eye on my best friend."

Freddy: "I see, well I was just going to ask you something."

 _Bonnie_ _tilts her head_

Bonnie: "What is it?"

Freddy: "Are you coming to the last party, remember?"

 _Bonnie nods_

Bonnie: "Oh, right. How am I going tell Kobe and Rose?"

Freddy: "That's up to you, Bonnie."

 _Freddy walks out._

Bonnie: (sigh)

 _Time - 5:34_

Bonnie: "Well, guess I should go now. Sleep well Kobe."

 _Bonnie walks out._

* * *

 **I know, this chapter is short. But I think this is good place to stop for now. Like always, leave an comment and BYEEEE!**


	7. It's Not Over

**Hey, hello again! And welcome to my 7th chapter of my story.**

 **Sorry, no reviews this time around. Maybe next time?**

 **Anyway to the story...**

* * *

Freddy: "So..."

Foxy: "Rrr..."

Bonnie: "Our last night here before they shut it down."

Chica: (weeps)

Golden Freddy: (In the shadows) "It's not."

 _He_ _vanishes._

Chica: "I'll go get the pizza"

 _Foxy looks at the clock._

Foxy: "Mmm, only 20 minutes left."

Freddy: "Be strong guys, we'll be ok."

 _Chica walks in with the pizza._

Chica: "Well, here it is. The last pizza."

Bonnie: "Come on guys, lets cheer up and eat this pizza... together."

 _Back in the office, 20 minutes later..._

Kobe: "Hm, 6:00 all ready? Well, I guess I'll wake up Rose and go home."

 _Kobe thinks to himself._

Kobe: "Cant wait for the the 2nd place to open, they have an opening."

 _He looks at Rose, T_ _here's a note._

Kobe: "Where did that come from?"

 _Kobe looks at the note, it reads..._

 _"Hi Rose, we have to go for little while._

 _But I_ _promise we will see each other again, ok?_

 _Love, Bonnie."_

* * *

 **So, I feel good about this chatper. PLZ left a comment if you liked it and dont forget to vote in my poll on my profile page. Bye for now.**

 **P.S. Sorry for taking so to write this chatper.**


End file.
